


Massages

by harukanamaste (Samulette)



Series: Rintori Week 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Massage, My First Work in This Fandom, RinTori Week, Rintori Week Day 1, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/harukanamaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's back really hurts after swim practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and kinda dumb. Sorry

“Rin-senpai!” Nitori cheerfully smiled at his boyfriend. “You swam really well today!”

“Thanks, Nitori.” Rin said with a grunt, stretching his back before putting his shirt on. The two of them were in the locker room, Rin already changed while Nitori was still in his swimsuit.

“Is something wrong senpai?” Rin asked in a worried tone.

“Not really.” Rin said while rubbing his neck. “My back hurt a bit before practice and now it hurts like hell.” Nitori’s eyes lit up.

“Let me help senpai!” Before Rin could react Nitori climbed up on one of the benches and started rubbing Rin’s back.

“N-Nitori! Stop that! We’re in the pool locker room!”

“Everyone’s already left Matsuoka-senpai. Besides, what will happen if someone see’s us? I’m just giving you a back massage!”

“Nitori!” Rin tensed up.

“Are you sure you want me to stop senpai?” Nitori asked, clearly disappointed.

“... It actually feels kinda nice.” Rin said. Nitori took this to mean he could continue, moved a few inches lower from his shoulders.

“Thanks, Nitori. I feel better you can-” Rin was interrupted by a deep kiss from Nitori. As they kissed they heard a loud sound from the doorway but ignored it in favor of Nitori opening his mouth more. Rin felt the invitation-

“I should go, shouldn’t I.” Rin and Nitori saw Captain Mikoshiba at the door. He quickly grabbed the stuff he accidently left behind and ran out.

“Shit.” Rin whispered. That’s one hell of a way to come out.


End file.
